Naughty Bear
Naughty Bear is the titular protagonist villain of the 2010 video game of the same name and its 2012 sequel Naughty Bear: Panic in Paridise. Throughout the game, he acts to punish the bears of Perfection Island who wrong him or create chaos through assorted means, be it by weapons, rigging devices, or stirring up fear. Biography Background Naughty is not particularly well-liked on Perfection Island due to a past history of playing tricks and other assorted naughty things, hence his name. However, it is also shown that the other residents of the island are not particularly pleasant individuals either. He jumps between being a villain protagonist and (rather dark) anti-hero with the different missions of the game, ranging from revenge cases to saving the island from a greater menace. In-Game In the beginning of the game, Naughty Bear decides to make amends by giving a present to one of his fellow bears, named Daddles, hoping that he can perhaps redeem himself in their eyes. Unfortunately, said bears laugh at his offering and mock him horribly until he returns home in a huff. Prompted by the unseen narrator to take revenge on the other bears for their cruelty, Naughty Bear goes on a rampage against the other bears. In addition to gaining "Naughty Points" for misdeeds (attacking/killing the other bears, driving them to insanity and ultimately suicide, and rigging devices to kill them such as disabling a car or setting up bear traps), Naughty Bear must seek out a particular bear to punish for their offense against them, starting with Daddles, the bear he was originally going to give a birthday present to. This naturally draws the attention of police bears and other outside forces that he must deal with to move on. Despite the horrific murders that he commits, the residents somehow are resurrected, otherwise possibly replaced, to appear in later cases. In several cases, the particular bear that he punishes in one chapter reappears alive and well as a possible next victim during the next. It is also likely that Naughty himself can be revived through these means, although death will obviously merit the player character a Game Over. As the game goes on, the island is also put into danger by other forces, like the Alien Bears and Zombears that are summoned by the idiocy or naivete of the residents. In addition to punishing the bear who is responsible for their summoning, Naughty also preys upon and destroys the alien and undead menaces. By the end of the last chapter of the game (not counting the DLCs), Naughty defeats Emperor Xoon and saves the island for the bears. In seeming gratitude, they invite Naughty to the birthday party from the beginning of the game, seemingly giving Naughty another chance for redemption. The moment is ruined when Daddles idiotically slams the cake into Naughty's face, as the entire thing was a trick, and they all laugh at him once more. He walks back to his hut but not before killing them all with a rocket launcher. However, these moments of heroism are countered by other cases/missions where he is attacked by those hired or made to hunt down and kill Naughty, such as the R0B0-B34R5 or the military bears. During these cases, Naughty goes right back into Villain Protagonist territory. (Though considering the R0B0-B34R5 go amok, that could also be seen as another anti-hero moment). ''Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise'' In a followup to the original game, some of the resident bears head out on vacation without inviting Naughty. As expected, Naughty follows them and proceeds to murder them in the teaser trailer. The game consists of Naughty Bear enacting vengeance towards them in various parts of their vacation spot, prompted by the Narrator once more. He sneaks into Paradise Island while hanging beneath the bus carrying them into the resort. Due to their knowledge of his reputation, Naughty resorts to further stealth and disguise, hiding in the woods and wearing various disguises to take out his targets. The game also adds another feature to Naughty Bear where he now will mutilate other bears if he chooses to, in order to cause pain and steal their costume, which can result in Naughty stealing (part of) the other bear's face. Naughty will also earn points and coins for killing various resident animals, such as Fluffrogs, adding animal cruelty to his crimes. Once again, Naughty straddles the line between anti-hero and villain protagonist in the game by "punishing" various bears for their actions. In one such instance, a bear called Pudding creates bio-engineered Venus flytrap beasts that are a menace, leading Naughty to punish Pudding by feeding him to his creation. However, he flops right back into villain protagonist territory, such as murdering Goober for badmouthing him and Cuddles for admitting every bear but him. The Narrator Main article: Narrator (Naughty Bear) Another aspect of Naughty Bear is his direction by an unseen narrator with an English accent. This Narrator proves to be a creepy sadistic twist on children's show hosts. Only Naughty seems to be able to hear the Announcer and responds as though the Narrator is his closest ally. It is possible that the Narrator might be an inner voice from a mental illness or psychopathy. In-game, the Narrator also announces when Naughty Bear makes particular kills. Weapons used by Naughty Bear *1: Machete *2: Oozy *3: Power Fist *4: Shotgun *5: Behemothic Sword *6: Frozen Lamb Leg *7: Rod of Justice *8: Revolver *9: Bear Trap *10: Axe *11: Knife *12: Raygun *13: Bone *14: Cricket Bat *15: Crowbar *16: Diamond Pickaxe *17: Ninja-to *18: Meat Cleaver *19: Silenced Pistol *20: Stick *21: Sledgehammer *22: Vicious Vampire Claws *23: Bazooka *24: Baseball Bat *25: Umbrella *26: Rusty Spade *27: Pitchfork *28: Land Mine *29: Potent Herbicide *30: Handy Pow3r-F1sts Gallery 8034127741 476d48d816 n.jpg|Naughy Bear as Freddy Krueger. Naughtybeargun.jpg|Naughty Bear with an Uzi. Category:Contradictory Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Vengeful Category:Titular Category:Protagonists Category:Naughty Bear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Possessed Objects Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mute Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Vandals Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Self-Aware Category:One-Man Army Category:Saboteurs Category:Mischievous Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Karma Houdini